


Fiery Hurricane of Love 2: The Coming Storm

by chaosphoenix123



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, crackpairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosphoenix123/pseuds/chaosphoenix123
Summary: The secret is out and now everyone knows about Romeo and Chelia. After Enno comes back into his life, the fire mage finds himself heading to Crocus for a time with his mother. Now he has to deal with being thrown into the upcoming annual Rookie Trials, Chelia's mysterious new persona becoming openly aggressive, and more unexplained memories clouding his mind.
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Laxus Dreyar, Cana Alberona/Romeo Conbolt, Chelia Blendy/Romeo Conbolt, Evergreen/Elfman Strauss, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Jura Neekis/Original Female Character(s), Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Makarov Dreyar/Porlyusica, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Ren Akatsuki/Sherry Blendy, Romeo Conbolt/ Wakaba Mine's Daughter (One-Sided), Romeo Conbolt/ Wendy Marvell (Minor Pairing)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First story was getting too big, so I decided to make a sequel.

**_A/N: I decided to use the last chapter from the first story to jump-start the sequel. I hope to get to this early next year once I'm done with a few chapters for "Elemental Summoner" and "Last Fire Mage"_ **

**_Check out my other stories such as Wild Master, Right Claw, and Romeo Rising. Also my Battletech story: Dragon of the Reach._ **

**_Chapter 1_ **

**_Preparation for Crocus_ **

" _And_ _here_ _I thought_ _sneaking_ _into Romeo's house through the window was going to be the most awkward thing I had to deal with today._ _And she just so happens to come upon us in the middle of a make-out session_ _of all things_ _",_ Chelia told herself as she stood uncomfortably between Romeo and Enno, her eyes moving back and forth between the two silent mages.

Romeo found himself staring at the treeline outside the building while Enno herself was staring at the floor, slightly coughing every few moments.

" _I wonder if_ _this is what it is like for Sherry_ _when she visits Ren's family",_ Chelia wonders to herself before she sees Enno open her mouth to speak.

"Wow, Chelia", as she turns her attention to the god-slayer, "I knew that you were strong with your magic but I wasn't expecting all of this", as she motions to the guild hall and the damages.

"Oh, that?", Chelia replies, hardly believing that that was the one thing Enno decided to talk about, though she was partly grateful that she didn't question them about the kiss fest they were having, "Sometimes me and Romeo's spars get out of hand", though Chelia almost found herself laughing at the use of the word, _"_ _That's putting it mildly._ _"_

"And you do it without supervision?", Enno questions in a concerned voice.

"Oh, don't worry. I hold back a lot and I heal Romeo up if he somehow gets hurt", Chelia assures her.

"Alright, I guess that's okay.", Enno says.

…..

Another round of silence between the trio.

"Lovely weather we're having", Chelia comments causing Enno to look out the building at the clouds.

"Quite nice, doesn't look like it's going to rain for a while", she adds.

"Why are you here?", Romeo's voice cuts through the idle chat and making Enno snap her head toward him, "I doubt you came here to chat about the weather."

His mother found herself staring at him for a few moments before taking a deep breath.

"Well, you see Romeo, I just came back from the house", she started, "Well, to be more honest, Wakaba's house, after talking with your father and we have come to an agreement."

**_The Trail from the Guild to Magnolia_ **

"Deep breaths, Romeo", Jura tells the boy as the trio makes their way to Magnolia, "All the difficulties of life are temporary and can be overcome with patience and willpower. Besides, Chelia will be joining you soon enough at your destination."

The Wizard Saint met up with the fire mage and the god-slayer a little while ago while on his way to the guild hall to check up on them and was informed about the current situation.

"With respect, Jura-sama, I really don't think this is the time", Chelia try to convey to the Wizard Saint, noticing that her boyfriend was looking quite irritated, "I think he just needs some time to think."

"Hmmm, your words may have wisdom to them, Chelia. Perhaps he just needs time", Jura says as he notices a group of people coming up the trail, "Ah, it's the rest of Fairy Tail."

And sure enough coming up in a gaggle was Team Natsu, The Thunder Tribe, The Strauss siblings, Team Shadow Gear, Juvia, Gajeel, Pantherlily, and the rest of the guys, all looking haughty and overwhelm as they drag themselves up to the forest.

It was Wendy who spots Romeo, Chelia, and Jura, walking toward them and notify the others.

As the two groups meet only one thing came to mind…

"What the hell happen to you guys?", Romeo asks only to shiver upon a sinister aura from Gajeel appearing and engulfing him as the Iron Dragon-Slayer was in his face, making the boy lean backward into Chelia.

"You is what happen, brat!", Gajeel screams, "I woke up to find my place overrun by nosy reporters trying to find out whatever they could about you and your girlfriend! I got the cops called on me because some of them got a little too rude! I'm lucky they only let me off with a fine and a warning!"

"Well, that one reporter's face was getting pretty blue while you had a hand around his neck", Pantherlily adds.

What Gajeel fail to notice along with almost everyone else in the immediate area was the fact that the wind was starting to pick up around them. Slowly but surely, it was gaining momentum.

Everyone except Wendy who notices it immediately as she could instantly feel that it wasn't naturally doing it on its own. She turns her attention to the only other mage in the area who could manipulate wind and was surprised to see Chelia's face contort into one of barely restrained rage as if she was just a heartbeat away from trashing the Iron Dragon-Slayer.

**_Erza's sword drawn and ready, Natsu's fists wrap in fire, Gray summoning his ice magic while the rest of Fairy Tail were preparing themselves to square off with the Sky God Slayer who was now standing menacingly over the shatter and bloodily remains of the Iron Dragon-Slayer, black winds surrounding her as both Jura and Romeo back away from her in fright._ **

Wendy notices her shoulders rising and falling at a steady but noticeable pace and her hands constantly clenching and unclenching.

And with Gajeel's face down yelling at Romeo, he didn't see a thing.

" _I s_ _hould_ _probably do something_ _before_ _things get ugly",_ she tells herself as she makes a beeline to Gajeel where Pantherlily was trying in vain to hank his companion's hair in an effort to make him back off but thankfully it was Levy who save the day.

"Gajeel! Stop being mean to Romeo!", the small mage huff as she gets between Romeo and Gajeel and Chelia visibly calms down and Wendy feels the wind died down as well.

"None of this is his fault and he has it worse than anyone!", as she wags her finger in his face, "Think about how he feels right now!"

"Why should I care how he feels right now?! I'm the one with a dozen reporters in front of my house!", Gajeel argues.

"Yeah, so do I! As well as everyone else but you don't see them getting mad at Romeo! All he did was be Chelia's boyfriend!", Levy snaps, shutting up Gajeel with her ferocity.

"Levy is right", Erza declares catching everyone's attention, "Getting mad at Romeo for something that isn't his fault will shove nothing and will not make the media go away. Let us all head to the guild so when can find a way to deal with the matter."

Jura nods in agreement, "You are clearly wise beyond your years, young Erza, for saying such wise advice. But Chelia, Romeo, and I are heading to his house to prepare."

A quizzical look appears on Mira's face, "To prepare for what?"

Romeo cough in order to catch everyone's attention, "Well...you see…."

…

"My mom is here", he finally says.

"Enno is here?", Erza says, interrupting Romeo before he could continue.

"She's at the guild hall", Jura answers.

"My word, Gray and Juvia told me what happens at Lamia Scale but I haven't seen Enno personally in years..."

" _Eleven years to be exact_ ", Romeo grumbles within the confines of his mind.

"Enno has returned! This is most marvelous!", Vijeetor suddenly declares, scaring both Jet and Drow who were next to him, "I was but a boy when I last saw her but now I will prove that I'm the better dancer!"

"Alright! Enno is here! I'm going to challenge her to a match!", Natsu shouts as flames started to erupt from his body, "I'm fired up now!"

**SLAP!**

It resounded throughout the area and into the forest, leaving the Dragon-Slayer clutching the back of his head in pain.

"Natsu, what is wrong with you?! Challenging a lady who probably in her forties to a fight!", Lucy snaps.

"Shit, Salamander", Gajeel adds while crossing his arms and shaking his head, "Blondie has a point. I may have not have been the nicest guy back in the day but I didn't go around picking fights with old ladies", to which Pantherlily and Carla nod in agreement.

"Juvia is disappointed in you", the Water Mage says while Wendy looks at Natsu with a frown on her face.

"You're not secretly a bully, are you Natsu? Please say no", she cries and even Romeo was shocked that his idol was looking forward to fighting his mom, his own feelings about her aside.

"What?", Bisca says as she turns her head toward her husband, "Didn't you tell me that this Enno chick was….?"

"The fuck is y'all problem?", Bickslow wonders, catching Lucy and the other's attention, "Enno was one of the best female hand-to-hand combatants Fairy Tail has ever had in recent memory!"

Lucy's widen in shock, "Really?"

" _She was?",_ Romeo thought.

It was at that moment that Mira's snap her finger, "Aw, that's right! None of you guys grew up in Fairy Tail, so y'all didn't know her like we did."

"Enno was a marvelous unarmed fighter. While she lacked the magical strength that I and Natsu possess she made up for it with agility, acrobatic, technique, and skill! Push she always bake the finest cake!", Erza praises Romeo's mother as she looks up to the heavens.

" ** _The Fiery Hurricane of Fairy Tail_** is what she was known as back then", Gray reminisce, "Fighting her was like being stuck in the middle of a firestorm."

"I was on a job with her during my first days at Fairy Tail", Reedus recalled, "We were to escort a merchant through some known bandit territory. We were ambushed by at least two dozen bandits within a few hours of starting and before I even had time to get out my paint brush, she had already defeated six of them with her kicks and palm strikes, she wasn't even using magic at that point. By the end of it all, I had only beaten five of them and Enno handled the rest without getting a scratch on her."

"Whoop Macao's ass a couple of times when they started dating when he was trying to prove he was stronger to impress her or somewhat", Elfman comments, earning a round of nods from the season Fairy Tail mages.

Gajeel looks at everyone for a second, "Was she really that strong?", he then looks toward Natsu, "Did you ever fight her?"

"Yeah, almost every day in a straight no-magic brawl! The old man made it a rule with her in order to help me get better in a fight!", Natsu says.

"Did you ever win?", Lucy now asks and was surprised to see Natsu shake his head.

"Not even once and she started taking on me and Ice Princess at the same time", he admitted, ignoring the glare from Gray, "Though we had to stop once Romeo came along."

"Remember when he was born a week early and that caught everyone off-guard?", Levy wondered, "Macao was out on a job when it happens if I recall."

"Oh yeah", Lisanna spoke up, "That was the day the guild hall almost burn down, remember? Enno had to give birth to Romeo in a fire-filled infirmary with Porlyusica while Master Makarov tried his best to keep the flames and smoke at bay that got into the room."

"What?! Hold up!", Romeo screams, waving his arms to make everyone turn their heads his way, "I was born in the middle of a fire?! Why am I just now hearing about this?!"

Jet lets out a shrug, "To be fair, up to that day Natsu had already almost burn the guild down half a dozen times. It was just another day for us at that point", before looking at the ground with his hand on his chin, "Though I do recall the flames being way more intense for some reason, even the old man had a hard time putting them out."

"Don't forget that they suddenly stop out of nowhere", Drow says, "Just poof! They went out!"

"Yeah, and y'all try to blame me even though I told you that it wasn't my fault that time!", Natsu argues, remembering back to that day, "The fireplace just started going crazy all of a sudden!"

"Calm yourself, Natsu", Erza demands, "Master Makarov already stated that the fire was too intense for someone your age at the time and that a dark mage must have been lurking nearby causing the fire."

Natsu crosses his arms with a hmph, still not happy about how quick everyone was trying to place all the blame on him that day fourteen years ago, especially Gray.

Romeo wasn't happy either, in fact, he was livid. It was bad enough that both his parents and grandparents had deliberately been keeping secrets from him but now he was finding out that the entire guild was as well. How come no one ever told him that his mom was a powerful mage in hand-to-hand? How come it was never brought up that he was born in the midst of the old guild hall burning down around him?

It was Jura who picks up on the boy's negative mood and moves him forward, "Perhaps we should continue on our way to your house."

Now a question mark appears over Lucy's head, "What are you going to Romeo's for?"

"He is going to be spending three months in Crocus alongside his mother", Jura explains as though he was commenting the weather as the trio walk by her.

"Wait, what?", Mira says causing them to stop.

"Due to some personal matters that I will not get into, Romeo is going to be spending the next three months with Enno starting today", Jura says once again.

"Just out of the blue?", Wendy speaks up, making Chelia's direct her attention over to her.

"This is a big shock for us all. Luckily, I will be able to see him next week seeing how I'm going to the capital to get some dance maneuvers down from Enno for my upcoming concerts", the god-slayer explains while on the inside, " ** _Yeah, that's right. My little firefly is going to be out of your_** ** _clutches_** ** _for three months while I get to see him next week for at least a month,_** ** _serve you right, bitch."_**

Chelia's eyes expanded in size as she realizes what she just thought, " _I need to get this under control."_

"Damn, three months. That's kind of a long time", Alzack said while Bisca nodded her head, both of them instinctively thinking that now that they were going to have to find a new babysitter for Asuka whenever they went out on jobs plus one who was cheap and responsible.

Which was a pretty high bar seeing how Romeo did it for free and was considered more mature than half the guild's adults including his father.

Anyway, Mira was having her own troubles as she tried to figure out how she was going to get Romeo and Wendy together if they were going to be separate from one another for so long.

" _I got to think of something, I have come too far to simply give up",_ she tells herself as spots a figure coming toward her out of the forest, "What's Cana doing?", she says aloud causing the group to briefly divert their attention in the direction she was looking.

"That's odd", Ezra says aloud, " _Now that I recall, I didn't see her at Fairy Hill this morning."_

Gajeel takes a few sniffs before reeling his face back in disgust, "Bah, she's covered in perfume again. Never thought she was the type of girl to wear that stuff."

But while everyone was focused on Cana, Wendy made her way over to Romeo and Chelia tense up a little as the only female dragon-slayer got a little too close to Romeo for her liking but she kept her emotions in check.

"You're really going to Crocus for three whole months", Wendy asks.

Romeo nods, "I don't have a voice in this matter."

"Oh, well, at least this will give you an opportunity to reconcile with her", Wendy praises Romeo, though deep down she wasn't all that thrill about him being gone for three months.

"I don't think it's going to be all sunshine and rainbows", Romeo admits.

"Well, be sure to call and tell me how everything goes", Wendy adds.

"Don't worry, I will", Romeo obliges as he waves goodbye, "Catch you in three months, Wendy."

Wendy waves back and as Romeo turns away, a shiver goes down her spine. Sensing someone behind her she turns around and instantly locks eyes with Chelia who was now staring down at her with an unreadable look in her eyes. For a brief moment, the two maidens of the sky have a stare-off neither willing to look anywhere else but at the person in front of them. Then without warning Chelia sidesteps and moves past the Wendy, her eyes looking forward but her fists slowly clenching and releasing all the same as she sped up her walking pace to catch up with Jura and Romeo, with small traces of black winds swirling around her fingertips.

**Magnolia**

It wasn't pretty, it wasn't fun, but it was necessary that Romeo and Chelia had to sneak into the boy's house while Jura was basically being a distraction for any media that was still lurking in the area. They thought about just having Chelia take Romeo and fly back onto the roof again but Romeo decided that it had taken enough damage already, so they opted for sneaking in through the back door. Once inside, the two of them were met by Macao who was sitting down in the living room, quietly drinking a glass of scotch. Macao slowly turns his head toward his son.

"I'm guessing you ran into your mother, huh?", he calmly asks while twirling his glass.

Romeo narrows a glare at his father, "And I'm guessing you're going to tell me the same answer she gave me and that I don't have a say in this at all!"

"Don't you raise your voice at me, young man", Macao warns while standing up, "My hands are tied just as much as yours in this matter. Your mother pays child support and thus has the right for you to stay over at her place, it's called Joint Physical Custody. Now go upstairs and pack your things, your train leaves later on today."

Romeo keeps his eyes narrow at his father for a few more seconds before turning and stomping up the stairs, leaving Chelia alone with Macao.

Upon hearing the door slam, Macao brings a hand to his forehead and shakes his head, "I don't know who he gets his anger from, me or his mother", he mutters before turning his attention to Chelia while putting his glass down, "Could you do me a favor?"

"Um, sure?", she answers.

"Could you go up and keep an eye on him? At this moment, I'm pretty sure you're the only one who can make sure he doesn't turn his room to ashes. I need to go have a chat with the old hag", Macao says as he headed toward the front door, going through it and closing it before Chelia even had a chance to respond.

Chelia founds herself looking up the stairs and back toward the front door multiple times before shaking her head, "The day was going so well to", as she made her way up to the second level of the house.

"So what are you actually going to pack for your stay in Crocus?", Chelia asks as she opens the door, "You kind of left the guild in a hurry."

Romeo throws Chelia a glance, "Where's my dad?"

"He left, said something about talking to Porlyusica", she answers

" _I guess he's going to try to convince her to lend me some of the potions I used to take",_ Romeo thought as he rummages through his drawers, "I'm just going to assume that I need pretty much all of my clothes seeing how long I'm staying."

Chelia raises an eyebrow and looks down at Romeo, "Don't you wear the same outfit every day?"

Romeo stops in mid-search and turns to Chelia, "Doesn't almost everyone we know do that?"

The duo takes a brief moment to wonder how in the world that the majority of their friends and acquaintances, as well as themselves, could wear the same outfit every day and have no one calls them out on it.

Moments later, fire mage immediately goes back to his task of searching through his dressers to pack while Chelia sat down on the bed. After a few moments of sitting there quietly, she starts taking in her surroundings, observing everything that was laid out in Romeo's room. She spots memento's such items that he got from memorable job requests, along with his graduation certificate from Totomaru's Magic School. She then spots a wide picture frame which had everyone from Fairy Tail in it back when the guild was number one in Fiore. Within the photo, the entire guild was cheering as if celebrating a huge victory with a seven-year-old Romeo in the center….

Being held up….

By Wendy.

Violent images flood Chelia's mind and she finds herself struggling to keep them in check as she massages her temples. At that moment, a voice rings out next to her.

"Are you alright?", she hears from Romeo who was now watching her with concern.

Chelia waves him off, "Yeah, I'm fine, think I just have a headache."

Romeo arches an eyebrow at this statement, "You mean to tell me that the girl with self-healing magic has a headache?"

"I don't waste my magic on every bump and scratch, you know?", Chelia counters.

"Could have fooled me", Romeo murmurs before heading toward the door. "I'll be right back", as he exits the room, leaving his girlfriend alone with her thoughts.

Chelia falls backward onto the bed, looking up at the ceiling, " _His_ _bed is soft..."_

Before she rears back up shockingly fast a second later and was now breathing rapidly as she frantically scans the room, eyes widen in shock.

It had taken a while due to everything that has happened today but it finally dawns on the god-slayer that at this exact moment she was in her boyfriend's room for the very first time and only a moment ago, she and Romeo were in here alone.

Even more so she realizes that they're the only two people in the house and his dad must have left knowing that.

She then immediately stood up, turn around and back away in fright from the bed, Romeo's bed that she had just been sitting and laying on as though it was going to attack her. Her face was glowing red and emitting enough heat that it would put her little firefly's magic to shame. Steam was coming out of her ears and she was starting to get dizzy. She felt the room spinning around her and before she knew it she had collapsed onto the floor.

" _Even when I was hiding from the paparazzi here, I only stayed in the living room",_ she thought as she stares once again at the ceiling before noticing something to the side of her underneath the bed.

**Downstairs in the kitchen**

To anyone walking down the street, the small bird perch upon the tree branches wasn't worth an initial glance let alone a second one. It was tiny, insignificant, and held no interest to anyone except for the boy watching it through his kitchen window as he filled a glass of water up. It wasn't until he felt the cold water overflowing onto his hand did he snap out of his trance.

"Oh, crap!", he shouts as he turns the water off and levels out the glass, turning back to the bird afterward only to find that it had flown off.

" _Why was I so interested in that bird?",_ Romeo thought as he made his way up the stairs where Chelia was waiting on him.

When he opens the door he was greeted by a most peculiar sight…

Chelia's shapely rump arch high up in the air as she was looking underneath his bed. Romeo stood motionless all except for his head that started to tilt to the side as if he was hoping that the skirt on Chelia's waist would raise up just a little and thus allow him a glimpse of….

Before Romeo could continue with that train of thought, Chelia pulls out from underneath his bed with a large box with the top taped down.

" _Wonder what this is?",_ Chelia thought but before she could move to pry the tape off, a blur moves pass her and she discovers that her hands were now empty. She looks up onto the bed where a dishevel Romeo was now clutching the box closes to his chest while looking down at her.

"Romeo", the Sky God-Slayer says slowly, "What's in the box?"

"N-nothing", Romeo lied, "Nothing at all."

"Really?" Chelia questions as she stands and climbs up onto the bed, her towering body soon looming over her shorter boyfriend, who was now starting to sweat bullets

"Now Romeo", Chelia said with a smile that lacked warmth, "What's really in the box?"

Romeo felts like a rabbit about to pounce on by a wolf as he inches and rotates ever slowly away from Chelia only for the girl to move along with him, smiling the whole time with her hands behind her back. Within moments, Romeo found himself on the edge of his own bed facing his door, his girlfriend's face now leaning down into his but unlike others times, it wasn't for a kiss.

"Last time, my little firefly, what's in the box?" she voices with an edge now

"L-Like I said, nothing", Romeo says once more.

"Okay, that's it!", Chelia shouts as he tries to make a grab for the box only for Romeo to place himself between it and her, "Show me what's in the box, Romeo!"

"Nothing that concerns you!", Romeo replies while trying to block out the feeling of Chelia's chest on his back.

"I'll be the judge of that!", said the idol as she pushes forward and loses her footing, crashing into Romeo and sending them both tumbling to the floor with a loud thump that echoes throughout the house.

Before either could even register the pain, the door to the room opens up to reveal Macao looking down at his son and Chelia and the compromising position they were currently in. Romeo flat on his back with both his arms laid out on his sides while Chelia was kneeling over him with both of her hands' place on either side of his head.

"Well", Macao said as he notices the box he gave to his son near the door, "I came back to grab something from my room, but now I have finally answered the question on who is truly the dominant one of your relationship."

Chelia and Romeo look toward one another and slowly realizes just what Macao was talking about as both their faces began to glow beet red. Moving at speeds that would put Jet to shame, the couple quickly separate from one another, ended up on opposite sides of the room while Macao found himself struggling to keep in his laughter.

"How about you wait downstairs instead, Chelia?", Macao suggested which the young mage quickly took him up on his offer, leaving a still embarrassed Romeo with a box of old pornography magazines from his father, a bunch of clothes still to pack, and a sudden overwhelming need for a cold shower.

**Magnolia Train Station**

Hours later and once they were assured by Jura that the paparazzi have left for now (on threats of pain from Gajeel, arrest record be damn), Romeo and Chelia were sitting at the mostly empty train station waiting for the train to get prep and ready to board. Unfortunately, a majority of the guild had rent coming up and therefore had to go out on jobs on short notice and even Master Makarov couldn't make it due to having to go and talk to the mayor about enacting some privacy laws to keep the paparazzi away from the guild. But surprisingly, Sherry showed up after hearing from the others how Romeo's situation on the grounds that if the boy was leaving today, no doubt her cousin would be where he was at. While Sherry was discussing matters with Chelia, Macao and Enno were having their own conversation concerning their son.

"I don't like this", Macao scolded.

"You have already voiced such thoughts this morning in case you forgot", Enno reminded him.

"Well, I still don't like it", Macao says, "He has social anxiety and you're taking him to the largest city in the country for three months. This will not be good for him."

"Only because you have been sheltering him for so long instead of actively trying to help him get better. Besides, there are laws in place in Crocus that restricts the paparazzi", Enno states, only to get a glare from Macao in return.

"I suppose a mother would know what's best for her child", he quips causing his ex-wife to narrow her eyes at him in return.

"You have a nice day, Macao. See you in three months", she hisses as she prepares to board the train.

Over at where the Blendy cousins were at, the talks between them were a bit different...

"Let's make sure we have everything in order, first off, you simply went off on your own and flew yourself onto Romeo's roof, putting a huge dent in it and scattering some of the shingles. You're paying for that by the way", Sherry ranted off on an unusually timid and quiet Chelia.

"T-That was an accident", she stammers out.

"You took off with Romeo in your arms from the same said roof toward the guild, something you have never done before but decided to test it out with no regard to your safety nor his!", Sherry continued as she leans her face down into her younger kin who could only lean backward in response.

"It got him away from the paparazzi."

"And finally, with no proper supervision whatsoever, you two decide to have an intense sparring match alone in the middle of the forest right in front of the guild hall where you somehow manage to blow the front doors, which are at least two inches thick in solid wood off their hinges and into the internal of the guild hall, causing massive damage which will take at least a week to fix", Sherry says, "You're paying for that as well."

"Now that was-", Chelia began in an effort to defend herself but remember the promise she made to Romeo to not tell anyone about his sudden new magic, "Nevermind."

Sherry takes a deep breath and exhales slowly, "Is there anything else I should know about before I punish you? Gods help you if I find out from someone else."

Chelia founds herself tapping her two index fingers and looking down on the ground as she softly whispers out her confession, "I may have been alone with Romeo in his house for a time. The two of us were even in his room together for a while", she says, decided to forego the situation where Macao found them in a compromising position, "But nothing happened!"

Sherry's left eye twitches for a couple of seconds, almost prompting Chelia to use her healing magic out on it but before she could even begin to focus her magic, her older cousin took another deep breath only this time instead of exhaling she let out a string of curses in fluent Isvanian which in Fiorian roughly translated to...

" ** _You foolish child who was drop on her head at birth and then kick in it by the family's horse, follow by the family's goat, and at last, the family's cow._** ", as she turns around and walks away to clear her head, leaving an aghast Chelia in her wake.

"Well, that was a little much", Chelia states before turning her attention to where Romeo was standing, his eyes looking out toward the plains that surrounded Magnolia. Within moments she was by his side but waited a little while before speaking.

"You know, it probably won't be all that bad", she started out.

"Dad was only able to get me enough of the calming potion from Porlyusica to last about a month", Romeo says while still looking out, "Her reasoning being that I need to stop relying on medicine to fix my anxiety."

" _Well, I try to lighten up the mood but that fail miserably",_ Chelia thought before speaking, "Come on, I'll be seeing you again in a week and then we can go out on that date in the city you promise me."

Romeo cracks a smile at that statement, finding himself actually looking forward to that day despite his anxiety over being in the capital, "I did promise you that and I'll keep it. By the way", as he turns to face his girlfriend for the first time, "What was all that I heard over there with you and Sherry. It sounded like rough and course language she was speaking."

Chelia raises an eyebrow at Romeo's statement, "How did you hear that?"

"Up until you came up behind me, I was in Dragon-Slayer mode because I thought I saw someone staring at me from across the plains in the woods", Romeo points outward toward the edge of the forest which was about half a mile from the train station. Chelia spares a look in at that direction but sees nothing out there.

"Weren't you making fun of me when I said I don't use my healing magic to cure headaches?", Chelia asks as she brings her attention back to Romeo, "And yet here you are wasting your magic on imaginary things."

"I didn't imagine it, I thought I saw someone out there in the woods", Romeo says before looking at Chelia, "But back to the question at hand, what did Sherry say to you?"

Chelia found herself laughing nervously as she scratches the back of her head, "It's probably for the best that you didn't know."

Romeo stares at the god-slayer for a moment before shrugging, "If you say so. Hey, what's there to do in Crocus anyway? I only ever went there for the Grand Magic Games and that was my primary focus while there."

Chelia tilts her head and places a finger on her chin, an action that for some reason Romeo found incredibly cute.

" _Great, one little incident in my room now everything she does gets a reaction out of me",_ Romeo tells himself before noticing Chelia about to speak.

"Well, of course, you could go see the sights. there's always a fair going on around this time of the year...", Chelia ponders before a light bulb appears above her head, "Oh yeah, The Annual Rookie Trials are coming up!"

Romeo's eyes widen in realization, "That's right, the tournament that help you earn the Top Rookie in Fiore title! Dang, it's already back for a second time?"

Chelia nods her head, "Yep, they're still taking participants for another month and I even received some letters from them asking me to be a commentator."

"Seriously?" Romeo questions to which Chelia merely shrug.

"I guess they think it will draw more attention if I 'm there, I'm still thinking about it", she admits.

"You can't compete?", asks the fire mage.

Chelia shakes her head, "Unlike the Grand Magic Games, because I'm last year champion, I can't. Might deter people from taking it they said", before a smirk form on her lips, "Not that there's much competition for me anyway among the rookies of Fiore."

"Wow", Romeo says, "Pretty cocky, aren't we?"

Chelia crosses her arms and shrugs again, "I blew through the competition last year. Didn't even break a sweat."

"Yet just this morning I had you on the ropes", Romeo boasted.

"Whatever you say, my little firefly", Chelia laughs, "But seriously, you should think about getting in on this. I think it would be good for you."

"You want me to stand in front of ten of thousands of strangers?", Romeo frown as he looks away back toward the plains, "Yeah, not going to happen."

Suddenly, he feels hot breath on his ear and his cheeks instantly redden.

"Aw, that's too bad, because I was going to be cheering for you if you did", Chelia whispers.

Before Chelia could tease Romeo any further, a soft voice cuts in.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Romeo and Chelia both whip their heads around to see Wendy Marvell with a slight blush on her cheeks and a letter in her hand.

"Wendy!", a nervous Romeo screams out as he quickly moves toward her, "What brings you here?"

Wendy quickly spares a glance at Chelia and notices the displeasing and annoyed expression on her face but says nothing as she proceeds to answer Romeo's question.

"I decided to not go on the job with Natsu and the others so I could see you off. Erza said she would cover my rent for the month at Fairy Hill", she smiles before handing him the letter, "And this is from Master Makarov, he asks me to give it to you."

"Oh really?", Romeo says as he takes it, "Wonder what's it's about?"

"He didn't say, he just asks me to give it to you", Wendy replies.

"Where's Carla at?", Romeo asks, noticing that the white exceed was nowhere to be seen.

"She decided to go with Happy and Pantherlily to visit the village and her mother, at least until the paparazzi disperse a little", Wendy explain all the while her eyes still flicker over to Chelia who was still standing behind Romeo silently, now with a neutral expression on her face but her eyes staring straight into Wendy's. Romeo usually would have noticed this but in a moment of irony, he was once again examining the letter from Master Makarov.

The sound of the train whistle and the hissing of the steam engine draws everyone's attention as the conductor leans out the door of one of the entrance.

"All aboard!"

Romeo pockets the letter into the inner sewings of his vest and stretches a hand out to the Sky Dragon-Slayer, "Well, that's my cue. See you in three months, Wendy. I'll be sure to keep in touch."

A blue blur was all Romeo had time to register in his mind before he feels two soft, slender, yet strong arms wrap around him and it took him a moment to realize that Wendy had engulfed him in a hug. As she squeezes him closer, his nostrils are flooded with the smell of her hair as she briefly rests her head on his shoulder.

"You take care of yourself, Romeo", Wendy started to say, "I'll see you when you get ba-", before she stops mid-sentence. As she was saying her farewell she happens to look into Chelia's direction and was horrified by what she saw.

There was Chelia simply standing behind the two Fairy Tail mages but she was completely surrounded by a blackening aura that circle all around her. The very sight of it sent chills down Wendy's spine but what frightens her the most is that it felt like it was a natural form for Chelia, Wendy couldn't explain it but it was almost like it was a part of her. The god-slayer once vibrant crystal blue eyes that shine like a lake at high noon were now white orbs that pierce the soul, Wendy's soul with a look that promises pain and torment. A look that promises a slow, agonizing death. But it was only there for a second. One moment Chelia was the walking persona of death the next she was her regular self again. It was so fast that Wendy almost thought she imagined the whole thing.

But she couldn't have, could she?

Romeo pulls away from Wendy and notices the confusing expression on her face. Following her line of sight, he spots Chelia approaching them with a smile plaster on her face.

"So Chelia, I guess I'll be seeing you in-whoa!", is all Romeo was able to get through his lips before Chelia grabs him by his scarf and lifts him up off the ground until his eyes were level with hers. Without a second thought, Chelia passionately kisses the fire mage, catching everyone at the train station by surprise. Romeo puts up no resistance nor cooperation while Chelia kisses him, though it was more due to his being completely surprised by this level of affection that she was showing than anything else...

At least that what he was thinking. Meanwhile, Wendy found herself lock into an unexpected staring match with the Sky God-Slayer as Chelia's eyes were completely focused on Wendy during the entirety of the kiss.

Now while most people, including a number of the members from Fairy Tail, would count Wendy as a naive little girl, (which is a little bit ironical seeing how she is a naive little girl who can send full-grown men flying with a single hit), but even she knew what Chelia was doing. She was marking her territory, letting Wendy know once and for all that Romeo belonged to her and only her and if the Fairy Tail slayer knew what was good for her she would back off and leave it like that.

A rapid tapping on Chelia's shoulders signals that the young fire mage was in desperate need for air and his girlfriend obligates him as she releases him from her grasp and places him back on the ground. Romeo found himself slightly dizzy from the strong show of affection with his head in the clouds but was still able to make coherent sentences.

"Well, Wendy, Chelia", he says as he stumbles his way to the train, "I'll...catch you two ladies later. Have a nice day. I'll let you know when I reach Crocus."

The boy somehow made his way onto the train where his mother was waiting for him and leans out the window to wave at the two girls as it departs, both of the Sky Slayers returning the waves in earnest with smiles on their faces.

It was after a few moments of waving and waiting to make sure that Romeo was well out of hearing range, including accounting for his dragon-slayer abilities, that Chelia spoke all while still moving her hand back and forth.

"Look, Wendy. I actually like you despite what you may believe. You're a young, talented, and strong female mage with a lot of potential from what I've seen and heard and there's not a lot of those in Fiore despite what people may think. Hell, to be honest, there's a good chance we would be even in a straight-up fight if you did some serious training. You also seem like a really nice person", Chelia started as she watches the train getting farther and farther away, "But I think it's time we establish some boundaries and ground rules."

Wendy says nothing as she continues to wave at Romeo, her enhanced eyesight easily allowing her to see her teammate still waving back at her but her body language gave off the impression that she was listening.

"You can be Romeo's guildmate. You can be his teammate. You know what, you can even be his best friend", Chelia said cheerily before her voice suddenly grew cold and through Wendy's super hearing a bit distorted, like a second voice was added into the mix, "But you're not going any further than that."

Wendy stops waving now that the train was out of sight and turns to look up at Chelia who was now staring down at her through narrow eyes and Wendy could once again feel the wind pick up around them.

"You might have been his first crush but that was seven years ago", Chelia told Wendy, "I'm Romeo's girlfriend and you do well to remember that."

Silence passes between the two for what seemed like eons before Chelia turns abruptly and starts heading toward Sherry who was coming toward her. The two Blendy's ladies then vacate the train station leaving behind a grumbling Macao along with Wendy who watched them leave. After a moment, the young dragon-slayer places a hand over her heart in an attempt to steady the rapid beats that were emitting from it.

Along the edge of the forest across from the train station, lone figure emerge from within the woods, his hulking presence easily hidden by the trees.

"The boy's senses have gotten better since Tyure, he almost caught me watching him", the man says as he looks in the direction which the train departed, "Looks like it's going to be time to have some fun once again here soon", he grins before a large mass of rocks and dirt shallows him up from underneath.

**A/N: Three months in the capital. Romeo will be dealing with much greater issues now and have very little privacy compare to what he had in Magnolia. All of Ishgar now knows he's Chelia's boyfriend and they will want to know every little thing about him.**

**Also, if you're wondering about the box, read the omake: The Talk, and it will explain it. Also, The Rookie Trials are not that different from the Chunin Exams of Naruto along with a bit of the World Martial Art Tournament from Dragonballz. They will be discussed more in the following chapters but just know that because she won them, Chelia was able to get her name out there as a mage and an idol.**

**But let me state this: What qualifies as a rookie?**

**In this story, any mages, guild or not, between the ages of 13 and 16 are considered rookies and may take the trials. Does Wendy qualify? No, only because her magic profile has her down as basically being twenty years old despite her appearances, (I'm not going into the four hundred years old thing).**

**P.S.: Can you guess what's going on with Chelia?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Happy Valentine Day.**

**Okay, finally, I'm getting around to the sequels. I hope they can live up or even surpass the originals, (Please, no Star Wars comments). I like to thank _Tenryu no hoko_ for their help in exchanging ideas and basically betaing this chapter. Go check their stories out if you have a chance.**

**Also, check out _The Wild Master, A Child of Fire and Brimstone, and Elemental Spirit Mage_ if you have the chance.**

**Please leave a fav, follow, or review if you want.**

**Chapter 2**

**Arrival to Crocus**

**Magnolia** **X790**

**Flashback**

He was watching the speculate from atop of the hill that overlooked Magnolia, taking in the sight with glee in his heart. The fire mage was on his way to the guildhall when he heard the commotion coming from the center of town and upon activating his lacrima, he was able to see the source of it.

Through his enhance vision and his nemesis's distinct hair color, he was easily able to make out Chelia and what seemed to be a mob of the paparazzi swarming her from all sides, seemingly asking her a barrage of questions and if her facial expression was anything to go off of, they have been doing this for quite some time.

"What are your thoughts on the Pergrande Kingdom civil war that has been raging for the past five years? How do you feel about it possibly spilling over into the surrounding countries?"

"Is it true that Sabertooth has made numerous offers for you to join their guild? Is there a possible god-slayer team-up between you and Orga in the near future?"

"Are the allegations true that you are seeing someone? Sources say that you and Arashi have been in constant contact for nearly a month!"

These and much more were asked by the reporters and whatnot as they surround the god-slayer, a small fish in a sea of sharks and Romeo was the fisherman watching it happen as a breeze came up from behind him.

"It's funny, she could no doubt blow them all away if she could but she can't", he chuckles, "Though I would love to see the headlines " ** _Crazed Pop Idol Attacks Reporters!"_**

It was not long after Romeo made this comment that he notices Chelia's head perk up and she began looking in his general direction.

...

In fact, she was looking eerily close to where he was sitting.

" _I'm pretty sure g_ _od-slayers don't have enhanced hearing. There's no way she heard me, right?",_ Romeo says but a moment later he finds himself locking eyes with the Lamia Scale's mage and she was far from excited to see him.

Without warning, Chelia leaps out from among the mob, landing at least fifty yards from them before suddenly taking off in a magical dead sprint, her speed greatly boosted by the black winds trailing behind her.

Romeo watches on as she quickly leaves the border of proper Magnolia and heads straight into the woods before turning left…

And coming straight toward him.

"You have got to be kidding me", he says as he gets up and watches her get closer. Within moments, Chelia came skidding to a halt in front of the fire mage, her arms crossed in annoyance while the usual scowl was planted on her face.

"Enjoying the show?", she hisses and Romeo could see that her black winds have yet to fade, a clear sign that she might just be itching for a fight.

"I was", he shrugs, "But then it started to get boring after a while but I got nothing else going on today so I decided to keep watching."

The god-slayer narrows her eyes, "You sure make a lot of jokes at my expense despite the fact I can easily mop the floor with you."

"Care to test that theory?", Romeo counters.

Chelia scoffs, "Ha, compare to me you're nothing more than a little firefly caught in a storm, trying it's hardest to beat the inevitable and failing all the same", she says right before putting a hand on her chin, "You know, that's a good nickname for you and your pathetic magic, "Little Firefly". Think I might start calling you that from now on."

Oh yeah? Well, you're nothing more than a Dark Sky Angel putting on an act", Romeo counters and Chelia instantly narrows her eyes and clenches her fists.

"What did you call me?", she growls.

"Dark Sky Angel", Romeo repeats, "I believe it's the Isvanian term for a wolf in sheep's clothing. You're basically a demon disguised as an angel. At least, that's what I heard on that lacrima documentary on Isvanian culture I watch the other day. I really didn't get to finish it though because-"

"I know what it means and I don't care about your stupid documentary!", Chelia snaps as she takes a menacing step forward, "I just what to know if I'm hearing things or did you seriously just call me a-"

"If the word you're thinking about starts with a "b" and rhymes with ditch, then yes", the fire mage cuts her off.

The magic level of both mages spikes as the grass around Romeo started to slowly burn away while the flowers nearest to Chelia began to get torn to shred by the violent winds radiating off of her.

It was then that Chelia suddenly took a attack stance, with her left open palm hand coming up next to her head while the right was stretched outward toward Romeo while also open palm. She also shifted her feet so that one was in front of the other.

The brazeness of the sudden aggressiveness caught Romeo off guard at first, but within a blink of a eye, he brought his own fists up and prepare for what he knew was bound to happen eventually between the two slayers.

"Alright then, enough talk. Let's settle this once and for all", he growls as both mages were about to make their first moves.

"Hi, Romeo! Hi, Chelia!", a voice rings out and the two of them look down the hill to see a smiling Asuka coming up toward them, waving with one hand while the other was being held by her mother.

The two teens instinctively drop their stances and plaster fake smiles on their faces. They began waving back at the girl, dropping their magic levels in the process.

"I got one question for you, you spoiled diot", Romeo said through his teeth while still waving, "How did you know I was over here? There's no way you heard me for that distance."

"You ever heard the saying that voices carry on the wind? Well, guess what Sky God-Slayer magic allows me to do?", she answers while still maintaining a smile as Asuka and Bisca got closer, "Also, you stand out a lot among all this green with your crappy choice of fashion."

"Stuck up, Dark Sky Angel", Romeo says.

"Scrawny Little Firefly", Chelia counters.

**On the Train**

**Present Day**

" _Chelia has never been like that before when it came to kissing me",_ Romeo thought as his thoughts dwell on his girlfriend and how she was surprisingly aggressive today in her kiss at the train station. Usually, she gave him a heads-up or at least ask if she could kiss him, but nope; she just grabbed him by his scarf and lifted him up like a rag doll and had her way with his mouth; not that he was complaining though. He actually found it….intriguing?

" _Oh gods,_ _d_ _o I have some sort of complex or something?_ _Do I want her to do that more often?_ _",_ he thought before noticing a hand waving out of the corner of his eyes. With a huff, he slightly turns his head to look at the person across from him, a neutral expression etched upon his face.

"Can I help you?", he says to the one person he didn't want to pay a shred of attention to and for good reason. Up till now, he had been doing all he can to just ignore them but focusing his thoughts on Chelia could only get him so far.

Eleven years.

For eleven years he hasn't seen so much as a hair of the woman who brought him into this world and for eleven years she had every opportunity to come back into his life but chose not to. But yet, here she was sitting quietly across from him in a near-empty train compartment. To think that all it took him for him to see his mother again was getting a girlfriend.

"There are a few things you need to know before we get to Crocus", The ex-wife of Macao Conbolt said after taking a moment to study her son' s mood.

"Other than the fact that it's the largest city in the country and one of the largest on the continent?", Romeo says.

...

" _Stay calm, Enno. You already knew that he wasn't going to be exactly happy about all this",_ Enno tells herself as she took a deep breath, "It's about where you'll be staying at, my dancing studio."

Now Romeo's full attention was focus on Enno though there were no changes in his expression.

"Now as you are probably not aware of, my dance studio also functions as the living quarters for myself, my staff, and the students who don't have a place to stay while attending my school", she began, "Therefore, there are go-"

"How many people?", Romeo blurts out, cutting Enno off.

"Well, people come and go all the time. Different classes have a different amount of people, so I really can't give you a solid gue-", Enno says.

"How. Many. People?", Romeo asks again, not caring in the slightest that he raised his voice while doing so.

…

"During the day, there can be well over a hundred people, little under half of that at night counting the security staff", Enno finally confess.

Romeo quickly and silently turns his head back toward the window, the rapid tapping of his foot on the floor the only indication of irritation that anyone could see.

Enno could feel her heart slowly start to break, "Romeo, I realize this isn't ideal for you, but you'll be living on the top floor alongside me and the rest of the staff. There's even a secondary elevator that you can take to avoid most of the building's occupants."

But Romeo was paying her no mind as all of his attention was once more focused on the passing landscape and the compartment fell quiet once more as his foot stopped tapping.

The full moon shone high as the train pulled into the station, its whistle echoing throughout the nearly desolated area. What few patrons were marauding around the platform were reinforced by the less than two dozen passengers that exit the locomotive alongside Enno and Romeo who immediately made their way toward their destination, the boy keeping a considerable distance from his mother. He stops momentarily and takes a better look at the direction they were going in.

Now, this wasn't his first time arriving into Crocus at night though it was later than when he usually arrived with the guild for the games in the past years. They always came a night early in order to get their rooms along with avoiding the crowds for Romeo's sake. Now while normally he would be heading to the Solina District on the west side of the capital where you would find the cheaper inns and stores of the city, he notices his mom was making her way down the road to the east side or more specifically, the Caruta District.

From what little Romeo heard about that part of the Crocus, it was where all the wealthier merchants and their shops reside. It was also where the lower nobility such as Barons and a couple of knights lived and despite their titles, most of them were barely above the mayors of major cities, including Magnolia, on the social ladder of Fiore. Now he has also heard that a number of non-mages guilds along with a few smaller factories have set up shop there as well in recent years but it this wasn't unusual. The merchants, crafters, laborers and even the performers' guilds are known to set up their headquarters in a nation's capital or at the very least, their largest city in order to get the most work.

" _But still, her studio must be something if we're heading that way",_ Romeo thought right before he was about to take off after Enno.

His foot was barely off the ground when the hairs on his neck stood up and a weird feeling washed over him. He looks behind him and sees nothing but an empty street behind him, filled with nothing but lit streetlights, but something caught his eye in the way back of the street, nearly a quarter-mile down the way. What seemed to be three gray hooded figures were standing near a streetlight in a triangle formation with their heads bow down toward the ground, but their hands were clasp in prayer. The fog was starting to come in and Romeo was finding it hard to get a good look at the trio but he had the distinct feeling that whatever they were doing wasn't a regular occurrence around these parts.

"What the heck?", Romeo whisper before closing his eyes and activating his lacrima. When he opened them again, he is surprised to see that the people have vanished without a trace, as if the fog had shallow them up.

"Everything okay?", Romeo hears his mother asks and turns around to see her looking down at him.

Enno leans back a little as she finds herself being taken back by Romeo's dragon-slayers eyes, "Wow, just like Natsu's", she states before getting a hold of herself, "Is everything alright?", she asks again.

Romeo deactivates his lacrima and gives it a sec for his eyes to return to normal.

"I thought I saw a group of people at the end of the street", he answers as he points at the streetlight.

Enno gives her son a quizzical look, "A group of people outside at this time of night?", she says as briefly turns her attention to a nearby local miniature clock tower, its hand showing that it was five past midnight, "That unusual. The only people out at this hour in groups are people getting off the train or the city guards."

She then takes a look around at the fog rolling in blanketing the area in a eerily white , "That's strange. Fog doesn't usually come around this time of year and whenever it does, it's never this heavy."

It didn't take long for Enno to get an uneasy feeling in her chest, one that she hasn't felt in a long time. It reminds her of all the times she spent on the road during her traveling days where she had to sleep with one eye open whenever she camped out in the woods because she didn't have enough money for an inn, "Let's get going."

The duo made their way down the dark empty street, keeping a keen eye on everything around them. Romeo constantly found himself looking over his shoulder as he was unable to shake the feeling that he was being watched. With one of his hands being used to carry his luggage, he was using his empty hand to gather magic, preparing himself to cast a spell at a moment's notice.

He felt like the whole city was watching him, but there wasn't another soul around except for his mother. He could feel his heart starting to race, it's rapid beating the only sound he was able to hear on this eerily quiet night. He was half-tempted to reach in his bag and pull out one of the vial Porylusica gave him to calm himself but shook away such thoughts. Maybe he was overreacting, just making a big deal out of nothing due to all stress that has been put on him today, with the media, his mom showing up, and whatnot.

" ** _She will bring about the winds of change_** ", is suddenly whisper from the fog.

Romeo and Enno both stop in their tracks just barely outside the illumination of a nearby streetlight. The two of them began swinging their heads in all directions, frantically trying their hardest to locate the source of the voice but once more there was no one to be found.

" ** _Her winds will topple the monuments of man_** ", come from behind them and the mother and son turn around to see that only the darkness greeting them.

The second Romeo turns back around he felt a nearly overwhelming presence covering the area around him, as though the air itself was trying to oppress him. He recalls only feeling like this only once before and that was right before his first fight with Chelia. But unlike his girlfriend, this aura was so powerful that he found himself unable to move and it forces him to hunch over with his hands on his knees while gasping for air.

He spares a glance at his mom and sees that she too was struggling just to stand up with a hand placed over her heart. The fact that she was still standing though with only a slight bend in her back proves that she was more resilient than she looks.

But just as quickly as presence appear it vanish and Romeo found himself able to breathe normally again and stand straight back up.

"What...was that?", Romeo questions.

"I don't know, but the last time I felt like that was when Gildarts came back into town and he was in a foul mood and I just so happen to be standing not far from him", Enno answers, coughing loudly while doing so, "But anyway, just get going, we're almost there."

" ** _Her storms will bring about a new age."_**

**_"She is master of the wind and sky."_ **

**_"She is everywhere at once."_ **

**_"She is always around us."_ **

This time the voices weren't coming behind them or even next to them, they were coming from all around and they echo throughout the neighborhood just as the wind started to pick up and swirl the fog. Through the low visibility, Enno was able to make out a group of people moving down the street toward them on the other side of the road. At first, she started to panic when she was able to make out the outlines of weapons and shields but breath a sigh of relief once she saw the trademark uniforms of the Crocus' city guard that they were wearing as they march in two-three men columns down the road.

"Oh, thank the gods", she said as she raises a hand to draw their attention, "Excuse me! Mr. Guardsmen!"

The six men stop and turn their attention to the duo and converse for a moment before moving toward them…

Unfortunately, this meant that their backs were to the building behind them and Romeo just happen to look up to the top of its roof after his peripheral vision caught something moving up there. It was in that moment that he had a faint feeling that it may as well have been the last mistake they would ever make as he spots half a dozen of the hooded figures from earlier jumping down toward the unsuspecting law enforcers.

Neither Romeo or his mother had time to yell out a warning to the guards before their attackers hit the ground behind them and began their assault. The two guards closet to them each took a palm to the back of their heads that immediately sends them crumbling to the street. The clambering of their weapons on the ground alerts one of the middle guardsmen who turns around halfway only to receive a kick to his jaw that sends him crashing into the man in front of him with what looks like a burst of wind magic. The two of them go flying and crash into the building on the right of Enno and end up in a pile of limbs, shields, and spears.

The man that was next to him had no time to react as the arm carrying his spear was grab in a vice-like grip and three rapid punches were deliver straight into his jaw and even without enhance hearing, Romeo could hear bones cracking. Before he even hit the ground, his assailant jumps forward and clobbers the guard's last standing comrade's face in with a deafening kick straight into his nose. The last guard stumbles backward onto the ground and the two mages found themselves alone with the mysterious figures whose full attention was now back on them.

" ** _She is the wind of He-Who-Is-One-With-The-World and together they will cleanse it_** ** _",_** they said in unison, their voices merging together to sound like one.

Romeo slowly begins to put his luggage down while activating his lacrima once more. He was only halfway through the transformation when his hearing picks up footsteps coming from above. He turns his head skyward, just in time to see another trio of hooded assailants jumping down at them and going off their trajectory, they were aiming for Enno.

"Above us!", Romeo shouts out, but it seems that he was too late in giving his warning as the middle attacker prepare to land a direct blow to the top of Enno's head with an enclose fist that was swirling with wind magic. It was at that moment that the boy realizes that his time with his mother, no matter how unpleasant it may be so far, was about to be cut abruptly short.

**CRACK!**

It all happened so fast that Romeo was barely able to follow it, even with dragon-slayer's eyes that slow down the perception of time. One moment, his mother was looking straight ahead, unaware of what was coming at her from above, the next her head had disappeared but it wasn't because of the blow.

" ** _Graceful Swan Skyward Kick!"_**

No, it was because her head was now hovering so close above the ground that if it wasn't for his enhance eyes, Romeo would have sworn it was touching it. Enno's right foot was still firmly planted on the ground while her left one was shooting straight up behind her. It collided right into the jaw of her diving attacker, shattering the man's jaw upon impact and launching him backward through the second-story window of the store behind him.

The two remaining attackers land on either side Enno, their body language signaling shock and confusion over what just happen to their comrade. Enno throws her purse to the one on her right and the man instinctively catches it and looks down at it. While he was temporarily distracted, Enno spins around and lands a kick straight into her opponent on the left gut, causing him to bend over in pain. This presented the perfect opportunity for Enno as she lifts her right leg up and hammers the back of the man's head with a heel drop that sends him face-first into the brick road.

" ** _Falcon Dive!",_** she shouts at the point of impact.

She then turns around to face off with the one she threw her purse at who was just now starting to recover from all the confusion. He looks back up at Enno at the exact moment she launches a four-hit combo where she lands a solid kick on his lower left leg, follow up by a quick knee to his gut. Before he could even react to the pain coursing through his body from those two blows, the choreographer delivers an elbow to his nose and finishes him with an open palm strike to his chest, sending him flying back down the road with what looks like a stream of pink winds exhuming from her hand.

" ** _Owl's Call Through the Night Forest!",_** she finishes before turning to face the original six figures who took out the guard patrol. Both Enno and they now proceeded to have a stare-off with one another before Enno suddenly took another stance, with ledt open palm hand coming up next to her head while her right open palm hand was stretched outward toward the remaining attackers. She also shifted her feet so that one was in front of the other.

The hooded figures react to this and fan out in a semi-circle around her. The only person who wasn't moving was the youngest person in this whole situation.

" _What the hell just happen?",_ Romeo asks himself as he was still in the midst of trying to figure out what just occur in the last fifteen seconds. One moment, he thought his mom was going to a corpse on the pavement, the next she put two bodies on it instead while putting another one through the window of the clothing store behind him. He only learn this morning that his mom was an expert in hand-to-hand combat but honestly, he thought the guys were just saying that because she was their friend from way back when but now he was having second thoughts, " _Maybe she really did beat up on Natsu and Gray when they were younger_ , _but where have I seen this style before?"_

One of the things he noticed about his mother in her brief fight with their attackers is that she moved as swift as the river that ran through Magnolia Forest. She struck with all the force of the mighty winds of Web Valley in the summer. Her blows landed with all the strength of a rampaging fire, one that was usually caused by Natsu's shenanigans. But her stances made her next move as concealed as the dark side of the moon whenever Romeo gaze up at it at night.

He realizes that she had one thing that made her stand out from the other members of Fairy Tail, even those before the Tenrou Incident… she actually looks like she was a trained martial artist with a honed fighting style and everything.

She was the complete opposite of him, seeing how he had to learn how to fight from experienced brawlers like his father and Max while adding a little what he was taught by Vijeeter and Jura. And now that his mind was on the matter, he was pretty sure that the only Fairy Tail members who actually have something of an actual fighting style other than pure brute strength were Freed, Bickslow, Vijeeter, and himself to a small degree from his training with the others including Chelia.

But that's when it hit him, like a punch to the gut from Laxus. It finally dawn on him that he has seen techniques like this before. The movement, power, speed, and precision behind her strikes were all too familiar to him for he has been on the receiving end of them at one point in his life and that point wasn't all that long ago.

Romeo had to stop himself from laughing out loud when he realized that his mother taught Chelia more than just dance lessons.

**_Meanwhile_ ** **_at the Blendy's residence._ **

"Sherry? Can I ask you something?", Chelia asks her cousin as she prepares to turn in for the night.

"Of course, Chelia, you can ask me anything", Sherry replies as she continued putting on her facemask, making slight adjustments, "I am your cousin after all."

There was a moment of silence after her reply that did not go unnoticed by the Doll Attack Mage.

"Chelia?", Sherry said as she turns around to look at her cousin who was leaning on the doorframe, looking down at the floor while dressed in nothing more but a long t-shirt that went past her knees, "Everything okay?"

"Did...", Chelia stops for a moment before pressing on, "Did you ever get jealous when you found another girl getting too cozy with either Lyon or Ren?"

….

….

Sherry didn't know whether to laugh hysterically or groan loudly in response to that question.

"Well, you see, I may have gotten a little carried away in my jealously back in my younger more immature years", Sherry confess, _"Best I don't tell her about the time I summon a dozen dolls to attack t_ _hose two hussies_ _at Blue Pegasus who was getting way too touchy with Ren when I show up at the guild unannounced. I just got done paying back Bob for all the damage I caused last month."_

"Really?", Chelia tilts her head, "How come I've never heard about any of this?"

" _Because I forced everyone at both Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus, barring Babasaama and Bob, to swear an oath to never mention it in front of you or else face my wrath!",_ Sherry said to herself, "Eh, everybody probably forgot about it or something. It wasn't a big deal."

"Huh", was Chelia's response before she went silent once more.

"Everything okay between you and Romeo?", Sherry asks, "I know today has been kind of hectic for the both of you and stuff like this would usually put a strain on any relationship."

"Oh no-no-no. Everything's fine", Chelia stops her while waving her hands.

"Well, that's good to hear", Sherry says before cracking a small smile. Hard to believe that wasn't too long ago that Sherry would have straight-up murder someone if only to hear that Chelia was breaking up with Romeo. While she wasn't one to judge someone, she was certain that her cousin could have done way better. But over time the little fire mage has grown on her and nowadays she looked just as forward to seeing him as her cousin did, especially if it allows her to see Chelia in such a jubilant mood.

"But", Chelia starts up again, snapping Sherry out of her thoughts, "I feel that now our relationship is out in the open that Romeo is going to start getting a lot more attention, especially from...other girls", the god-slayer confess in a quiet voice.

Sherry took a good long look at her cousin, analyzing her from head to toe.

She notices that Cheila's hair was down just past her shoulders and straight, no doubt she had been brushing it just prior to coming to see her. Her well-toned arms and long slender legs neatly concealed the powerful muscles underneath her smooth skin, thus hiding her true physical strength that she has gain through multiple rigorous training sessions with Lyon and Jura which were overseen by Ooba and she could go toe to toe with a good number of the top mages in the country. Her ocean-blue eyes never failed to capture someone's attention and hordes of her male fans have found themselves lost within them. Her smile lit up a room and her voice smooth the spirits of all who heard it.

Now it was with the tiniest bit of jealousy that Sherry focused on Chelia's...other assets, namely her chest, and lower body aspects. While Sherry was still ahead of her in those features, Chelia was definitely curvier than she was at her age and it was only a matter of time before the god-slayer surpass the Doll Attack mage.

Overall, Chelia had a body that women twice her age would sell their souls for and rare powerful magic that master mages would kill for. She was an extremely talented and famous idol singer, currently, the top rookie mage in Fiore and her personality radiated like the sun and drew people from all walks of life to her.

" _Who could possibly steal Romeo from her? He would have to be an absolute idiot to leave Chelia for another girl",_ Sherry thought before the image of a blue-hair, brown eye girl flash in her mind, " _Could it possibly be that Wendy girl? I remember Chelia telling me about how Romeo used to have a crush on her when he was younger, but surely he has grown past that. Just by comparing the two, Chelia really doesn't have anything to fear from that girl. There's almost no competition."_

But then Sherry remembers that it didn't always come down to physical attributes when it came to love; to allow it to would only show the true shallowness of a person. Sherry recalled Romeo despising Chelia when they first met, so it was safe to say that he wasn't all that affected by her body as most hormone-driven boys his age were. Funny enough, this made Sherry at first think that Romeo played for the other team, but it turn out that he was smart enough to look beyond a person's physical traits.

This is good because if Sherry ever discovered that Romeo was only dating Chelia for that, he would not live to see the light of another day; it wouldn't matter if all of Fairy Tail including Master Makarov stood in her way.

 _"So maybe Chelia truly does believe that Wendy or some other girl poses a chance of stealing Romeo away from her. I thought she would be more confident in herself but maybe she knows something I don't",_ Sherry thought.

"Well it's getting late, I should probably turn in", Chelia announces as she gets off of the doorframe and walks down the hall, "Good night, Sherry."

"Chelia."

The god-slayer stops in mid-stride and looks over her shoulder at her only surviving relative.

"If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here and I'll always be here", Sherry tells her.

Chelia smiles at this and comes back into the room to share a hug with her, "I know you will and thanks."

"Good night, my little snow butterfly", Sherry said.

"Good night, my guardian bear", Chelia replies only to get a light slap on the head.

"Stop calling me that. I told you, that's only used to describe Isvanian mothers", Sherry began, "And the last time I checked..."

"Oh, you never know,", Chelia laughs as she skips down the hall into her room and closes the door.

Sherry shakes her head, "Honestly, that girl", she said before looking at herself in the mirror for a moment, "Was love always this complicated or did it change once I got engaged and I didn't get the memo?"

She stares at the mirror in thought for a few moments before her eyes slowly started moving down to her stomach, "Do I look like I'm expecting? Ren and I do have quite a bit of fun nowadays. Perhaps we ought to take it a little easy for a bit. I can't juggle both Chelia and a baby at the same time."

In her room that was only illuminated through the moonlight drifting in, Chelia sat on her bed in silence with her legs to her chest while deep in thought.

"Perhaps I'm overthinking things. Maybe Wendy and Romeo are just guildmates and nothing more. And maybe that Lindsay girl was actually at his house for a completely different reason.", she told herself, "Romeo has shown no signs of wanting to break-up with me nor any signs that he has his eye on another girl."

Her memory was a little fuzzy for some reason when it came to what happened at the train station in Magnolia this morning when Romeo left for Crocus. From what she could recall though, she and Wendy departed on less than friendly terms but she doesn't know exactly why. One moment, Chelia watch Wendy give Romeo a goodbye hug and the next she was staring at Wendy before walking away toward Sherry with little to no recollection of what happened in between.

But that was a matter for another day.

Her main concern now was that Romeo was going to be spending three months in a building which at any time had at least fifty girls around his age practicing their dancing lessons and she wasn't always going to be around to keep an eye on him.

Chelia lets out a huff, realizing that once more she was overthinking things, "Perhaps this is all just one big figment of my imagination. Maybe I'm seeing connections that aren't really there and I really have nothing to worry about. Romeo loves me and I love him and that's all that matters.", Chelia says as she puts her face down into her knees.

A moment later, a dark aura erupts from her, engulfing her entire room. When her face shot back up, her eyes were a soulless white and in a resounding voice that rattles all of her nearby portraits containing pictures of her and Romeo...

" ** _But if any of these skanks think they can steal my little firefly away from me, they got another thing coming. I'll rip them limb from limb, choke them with their own entrails and I'll_** ** _do it all with a smile on my face."_**

 **A/N: Okay, that's done. On to Right Claw.** **Also remember that this a Romeo x Chelia story. I'm not bashing Wendy, but the RoWen in this story is minor.**

**One of the big things I have noticed is the lack of actual non-magic fighting styles in Fairy Tail. By that, I mean someone who was trained in the arts of martial arts and whatnot. Going off the acrobatics of Bickslow and Vijeeter, I believe that they were actually trained in some style of martial arts because stuff like that is hard to learn on your own. Meanwhile, Freed's sword style definitely indicates that he has received training as well. Believe it or not, Erza is mostly self-taught in the ways of the sword and if you watch the Death Battle where she faced off against Zoro from One Piece, it is a part of the reason why she lost to him.**

**This is just my opinion and why I decided to give Enno a different type of fighting style. That's why I made her have one while Macao is primarily a brawler. Total opposites.**

**Once more, I like to thank _Tenryu no hoko_ for their help in exchanging ideas and basically betaing this chapter. Go check their stories out if you have a chance.**

**Also, check out _The Wild Master, A Child of Fire and Brimstone, and Elemental Spirit Mage_ if you have the chance.**

**Please leave a fav, follow, or review if you want.**


End file.
